Fear, Love, Anger
by StarrAngelofNarnia
Summary: Another story with Lataine and the Cullen boys. Lataine has an asthma attack and it causes her emotions and the emotions of her father and uncles to go haywire. I don't know if this is entirely accurate because I don't know what happens if your asthma gets that bad. Sorry for the somewhat stupid title, hopefully the story itself is enjoyable. Contains medical needles. All human.
1. Chapter 1

_If you haven't read Dr. Uncle Edward, this story is in the same -verse. Reading Dr. Uncle Edward isn't necessary to understand the plot of this story though. I know asthma but not this bad so I'm sure there are medical inaccuracies here. If you spot them, you're welcome to point them out (nicely) to me. I don't own Twilight, but I do own the character Lataine. _

**_Lataine POV_**

I sat up in my room reading my book. I planned on staying here for as long as possible. First of all because I was absolutely not happy with my parents, mainly my daddy, and second of all because my aunts and uncles were coming over. Now that wasn't unusual. My parents had their brothers and sisters over all the time and we would go over to their houses all the time. What made it different this time is the fact that I was sick. No one currently knew that and I wanted to keep it that way. But with both of my uncles being doctors, I had a feeling it wasn't going to stay that way for long.

There was a knock on my open door and I looked up to see my daddy there. "Can I come in?" he asked.

I closed my book in a huff. He walked in and sat down on my bed next to me.

"I know you are mad at me. And I know why you're mad at me. But contrary to popular belief, I didn't invite my sister and Alice's brother over just to get you to admit you're sick," he said, pretty much pinpointing exactly what I was thinking.

"Ugh. How do you know that? It's like you read my mind and my emotions or something."

"It's because you are my daughter. You can't hide anything from me or from your mother. We have a parent's instinct," he said ruffling my hair.

"So… I can pretend like I'm feeling fine and you won't tell Uncle Edward or Uncle Emmett?" I asked hopefully.

He chuckled. "Nice try, Darlin'. But I know you're sick and they will too as soon as they see you. And I want one of them to check you over while they are here."

"You are so on my bad list right now," I said, picking up my book again.

"That's fine with me. I don't care what list of yours I'm on. As long as I figure out why you're not getting better," he said standing up and walking out the door.

**_Edward POV_**

Bella, Renesmee and I arrived at my sister's house at about a quarter after one. Rosalie and Emmett hadn't gotten there yet.

Once in the house and past greetings with Jasper and Alice, Alice and Bella took off with Renesmee so Jasper and I went to sit down on the couch in front of the television, where a football game was currently on. It was then that I realized I hadn't seen Lataine yet.

"Where's Lataine?" I asked Jasper.

"She's up in her room. She wanted to stay there as long as she could." He chuckled then as if there was something I was missing, which I'm guessing there was.

That was unusual for Lataine. She was usually always downstairs and ready for us to get here when our families came over. Unless of course she was sick, then that would make sense. Emmett and I were not Lataine's favorite people when she was not feeling well. She had a known fear of Doctors and needles, both of which pertained to Emmett and I, as I was a family medicine physician, currently overseeing the clinics at a group of charter school, and Emmett was her pediatrician.

I headed up the stairs and saw that the door to her room was open. I knocked briefly. "You know playing hide and seek isn't really fun if other people don't know you are playing it," I said, walking in and sitting down on the floor next to her bed. She flipped over on her stomach and turned to face me.

"It is if you're hiding from a doctor who wants to give you a shot," she said matter-of-factly. Oh yeah. She was definitely sick. Otherwise she wouldn't be worrying about me giving her shots.

I put my hands up as if in surrender. "I don't have any needles on me. Promise."

She folded her arms in front of her and rested her head on them. "I know you'll give me one though. And if you don't, Emmett will." She coughed then, and it didn't sound good.

I stood up and sat next to her on the bed, rubbing her back. "You don't know that for sure, Lataine," I said. She looked up at me giving me her you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. She had been through this many times before and rarely got out without getting a shot. It was just her luck.

"Will you please let me go get my bag from the car and do a quick check up?" I asked her. She shook her head no against her arm. "Please?" She shook her head again. "Please?" I stood up from the floor as she shook her head again. "Please? Please? Please? Please?" I said backing up towards her doorway. Wow I was being just as annoying as Emmett would have been.

She sighed. "Fine." I could tell she wasn't happy and that made me sort of sad because I didn't want her mad at me. But I also hated seeing her sick especially when I could do something about it.

"I'll be right back. And just so you know, I would have done it anyway."

I left her room and headed down the stairs and out to the car. As I grabbed my bag from the backseat of the car and relocked it, Emmett pulled into the driveway.

"Visiting a patient?" he asked me as he climbed out of the car.

"Yep," I said. "I may need backup though."

I walked back into the house and back up the stairs. "Dr. Edward is at your service," I said sitting my bag on the bedside table. "Now besides the fact that you sound like you are going to cough up a lung, is there anything else wrong. And don't lie because I'll find out."

"My chest hurts. It's just asthma stuff like normal," she pouted.

I pulled my stethoscope out of my bag and put the ear pieces in my ears before grabbing her hands and helping her sit up. "I hate when you go all doctor on me," she pouted as she adjusted her position on the bed and I sat down next to her. "I'd rather you just be my uncle. You and Emmett both."

"Sorry but part of my job as an uncle is worrying when you're sick," I said, moving the round disk of the stethoscope around her chest briefly. I moved it around to her back and started to speak but she cut me off.

"I know, I know, deep breaths," she said. After a minute I took the stethoscope out of my ears.

"Dang Lataine, you sound like crap." Emmett was really rubbing off on me.

"I thought you expected that much," she said laying back frustrated.

I quickly looked in her eyes, ears, nose and throat. "You're worse than what I was expecting. If you would have told someone before you could have gotten away with just taking a pill and it probably would have cleared up but now I'm going to have to give you the shots because the pills won't cover it. Your allergy flare has turned into a sinus infection," I said standing up from the bed and rummaging around in my bag for a hypodermic needle and the medicine I kept for Lataine.

"Wait, why was that plural?" she asked, obvious panic in her voice. She was absolutely not going to be happy with me or Jasper.

"You're gonna need about 5 antibiotic shots; One today and one the next four days. I'm also going to give you an injection of steroids."

"So are you gonna give them all to me?" she asked.

"No, I'll give you the first one and the steroids since I'm the one conveniently diagnosing you. For the next 3 days your dad can monitor your breathing and give you the shots. The last one you'll probably need to get from Emmett."

"Ugh!" she said throwing herself face first into her pillows. I wasn't sure if she was really angry or if she was masking fear with anger. I sighed, laying the syringe on the bedside table.

"Lataine," I said softly, sitting down on the bed next to her. "Listen to me sweetheart," I said, rubbing her back.

"I don't wanna listen."

Jasper came in at that point and stood against the wall, letting me handle the problem on my own. Lataine hadn't realized that he had come in yet. "Sweetheart, I know you hate this and I hate doing this to you. But I don't have a choice. I do not want to be taking care of you in the hospital. And trust me you would not like the hospital. Almost everything there involves needles."

Jasper quietly approached the foot of the bed. As an uncle I felt the need to be more patient, but as her dad, I guess his patience was running thin. "Lataine," he started softly. "You chose to not tell me you were not feeling well. You have to be more responsible for your asthma. I can't do it for you."

"I don't want you doing it for me. I don't want it at all!" she yelled back.

He exchanged a look with me. It was good that Jasper was graced with extra patience. "I'm your parent, therefore it's my job to take care of you until you turn 18 or you divorce yourself from me. I can't take your asthma away from you so you have got to learn to live with it." In any other situation, I would have found it humorous that he was talking to Lataine like he would talk to one of his teenage patients but now the humor was gone.

Emmett came in to check on his 'favorite little patient.' I quickly filled them in on what I had decided, telling Jasper where he was to give her the shot. I made sure he had a stethoscope and told him how often to check her breathing. After that he left, deciding he didn't want to make Lataine's current anger any worse.

She sat up reluctantly and I could tell she had been crying. Emmett sat on the bed and helped her to lie down. I had decided to give her both injections in the butt since the antibiotic shot had to be given there. "C'mon you can do this girlie," Emmett said, pulling her jeans down slightly and then grabbing her hand. "Just squeeze my hand as tight as you can, and it'll help I promise."

I wiped the first injection site with an alcohol wipe. Emmett rubbed circles into her hand. I picked up the syringe off the table. "Relax, Lataine. You're going to make it worse."

"Think of happy things like rainbows and ponies and wonder pets," Emmett said. She giggled and visibly relaxed. If he knew what the wonder pets were, he spent way too much time at work. "On 3. 1, 2, 3," and I had the needle in her skin, the medicine injected and the needle back out as fast as I could. She tensed up. I wiped up the little bit of blood and covered it with a bandaid. "One more," I whispered, and then I repeated the process with the steroid. It took a bit more time to give but as soon as I had finished I removed the needle. "Alright, all done babe," I whispered softly.

"Yeah but that was only the first two. I have four more."

"You don't have to worry about those until later. Renesmee is waiting for you," I said.

Even though she was still not too happy with the male members of her family, she stood up and ran down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_I apologize for the delay between posting chapters. I had a busy holiday and the back to school months have been rough going. Hopefully I'm almost back to a normal schedule but who knows what life will throw at me. This chapter is a little bit short but hopefully still enjoyable. Friendly reminder this IS NOT MEDICALLY ACCURATE in the slightest. This is just something I wrote for the characterization of Lataine and relationship building between her and Jasper. And I like to torture my characters with my own personal fears. Anyhoo, enjoy!_

_**Lataine POV**_

I was waiting for daddy to get home from work. I didn't want him to, cause as soon as he did that would mean it was time for my medicine. It wasn't like he didn't know what he was doing. He had patients on medicine so he knew perfectly well how to give an injection, but he had never had to give me one before. It was bad enough I ended up playing patient with Edward and Emmett on so many various occasions but now daddy was playing doctor which made it even worse. Even grandpa played doctor sometimes. Sometimes it really sucked being in a family where all the men were in a career in the medical field.

I heard the door open downstairs. I panicked. I knew he would get angry if I tried to hide and then I would be in big trouble. A shot and a spanking did not sound fun at the same time. Rather just get one than both. I quickly lied down and pulled my covers up over my shoulders and pretended to be asleep. I hoped that if he thought I was asleep, I could put it off for a little while longer.

I heard his footsteps enter my bedroom. I peeked through one of my eyes. I couldn't see that he had the syringe but I saw he had his stethoscope around his neck just like Emmett wore his at his clinic. I closed my eye before he noticed. He sat down on the bed and rubbed my back. "Lataine, I know you're awake, you're not getting out of this."

How the heck did he know I was awake? "How do you know?" I whispered without moving.

"If you were asleep, your breathing would be steady. I can tell from your breathing that you've probably been freaking out already for the past 2 hours."

I flipped over and threw the covers off. "You are way too smart," I grumped. He laughed.

"Sorry. I was raised well." He pulled the stethoscope from around his neck and put the ear pieces in his ears. He had this doctor thing down well. He moved it around my chest first just like Edward or Emmett would have done. I decided right then that even though I was glad he had chosen to be a psychiatrist, he would have made a great doctor. He was very gentle, even more so than both my uncles and my grandpa which I didn't think was possible. I could feel myself relaxing even though I didn't want to. He moved the stethoscope to my side to listen to the lung that supposedly sounded 'the crudiest' as Emmett put it, and then he moved around to my back. He very gently pulled my hair around so that it fell over my left shoulder and was out of his way. After a couple of minutes, he put the stethoscope back around his neck.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I know you don't want to do this. I wish I didn't have to do this to you, but please don't try to fight me. I know how to restrain you if you do, and I absolutely don't want to do that, but I will," he warned. I had learned at a young age that when Jasper warns you, he means it. If I had had any thoughts to fight him, they had disappeared in an instant with his threat.

I lowered myself onto my stomach and Jasper gently tugged my jeans down enough so that the upper part of my butt was exposed. He wiped down the area with an alcohol wipe. Then he pulled the already filled syringe from his shirt pocket and uncapped it. Clever. "Relax love," he said softly, gently massaging near where he would be giving me the shot. "Deep breaths." I didn't know how he planned on doing this which worried me. With Emmett and Edward, as much as I hated it when they gave me shots, I knew what to expect. Uncle Edward would count to three and insert the needle on 3, while Uncle Emmett would count down from 3 after asking me if I was ready. But my dad almost never had a pattern for anything and I was convinced he did nothing normal, so this would be no different. He started counting down from ten which gave me plenty of time to freak out.

"10, 9," he counted slow and steady, massaging gently the whole time. I wondered if this was how he gave medicine to his patients. It probably was. That's probably how he learned it worked, whatever he was doing. I was expecting him to go all the way to 1 so I still had a long way to go. "8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3." As soon as he said three, I felt the stupid needle in my bottom, what felt like something stabbing me but as quickly as he had put it in, he pulled it back out again. He cleaned it up with a small piece of cotton and put a band aid on it.

He was using the element of surprise. Ugh. I could feel tears forming in my eyes from both the pain of the stupid shot and the shock. I had to admit though, as much as I hated his method, it was effective. Since I wasn't expecting it, I hadn't been so tense. "You're all done," he said, wiping the tears from my eyes with the pads of his fingers. "I'm sorry Darlin'."

He put the emptied syringe on the table next to the bed and sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I didn't want to give in, but I snuggled into his arms, tears and all.


	3. Chapter 3

_Friendly reminder that I still don't own Twilight and this IS NOT MEDICALLY ACCURATE. This is just something I wrote for the characterization of Lataine and relationship building between her and Jasper. And I like to torture my characters with my own personal fears. _

**_Jasper POV_**

I was curious to see what method Lataine would try today to put off her shots. I never knew what to expect from my ten year old daughter. Yesterday when I had gotten home I had found her in the bathroom saying that she was getting ready to take a shower. It didn't work. She got the shot when I told her I was going to give it to her. And she did not like my method of giving shots either, I could tell. She didn't like the fact that I gave her the shot randomly. I knew she hated it. Yesterday she was expecting me to count down to 3 and I stopped at 8.

I walked in the door and hung my coat up on the coat rack. I walked into my room and into the bathroom that Alice and I shared. I kept a bag of syringes in the medicine cabinet in case something like this were to ever happen and I would need to give Lataine medicine. I pulled a clean syringe out of the bag and the bottle of medicine Emmett had given me. I filled it, recapped it, and hid it in my pocket. I walked back into my bedroom and pulled my stethoscope out of my desk drawer and put it around my neck.

I headed up the stairs to Lataine's bedroom. On the way up, I heard her talking animatedly as if she were on the phone. Odd. None of the landline phones had been in use just seconds ago when I had been downstairs. So she was either on her cell, or she was faking it to put off the shot. I figured the latter was the most likely of the two. I walked into her room to see her talking into the phone that belonged downstairs in the living room.

"Alright Lataine, this is ridiculous. None of the phones are in use. I know you're not really on the phone."

She sighed and tossed the phone on the floor. "Is there anything I can do to fool you?"

I smiled at her. "Nope, but you can keep trying."

I came down and sat next to her. "Are we going to make this easy today?"

"As easy as I can make it. I hate this. It's worse when you give me a shot than when Emmett or Edward does."

I began listening to her chest as I continued talking to her. "And why is that? Because you don't like my method of giving you the shots?"

"No because you are my daddy, not my doctor. You're the one I'm supposed to complain to about how much I hate it when I have to get shots from my uncles. I can't complain to you about you."

I chuckled. "Yeah you could. That's my job. My job is listening to people's problems and helping them with them, not giving them antibiotic injections. This just happens to be part of my job as a parent," I said as I moved the stethoscope to her back. The steroid had done its job and it seemed like the antibiotic had too. She sounded so much better since when I had first listened to her.

"Well then I don't like your parental responsibilities."

I laughed as I put the stethoscope back around my neck. "Well then, unfortunately for you, as my daughter, parental responsibilities get taken care of above all else."

She groaned. "This sucks. This is like punishment for not just admitting I was sick, like you want me to learn to do."

I smiled sympathetically. "Don't think of it necessarily as a punishment but more of a lesson. Would it help if I told you that the injections are working?" I asked.

"No not really. That doesn't change the fact that my butt is going to hurt for the next month and a half," she said, lying down. Her panic mode had settled in now. I could tell because she was jumpy and she was rhythmically kicking her feet back and forth.

I pulled the syringe out of my pocket and uncapped it, laying it on the bedside table. I tugged her jeans down just below where I would give the shot and I wiped her skin with an alcohol wipe. This time I counted down from ten and I injected it at five. As soon as the needle touched her skin, her tears began to fall. I was convinced that this was the hardest thing I would ever do as a father because I hated being the reason for my daughter's shed tears. I hated hurting her. But I didn't show her that. I put the bandaid on and pulled her into my lap to let her cry it out. One more day of this. Only one more day.


	4. Chapter 4

_Friendly reminder that I still don't own Twilight and this IS NOT MEDICALLY ACCURATE. __This week I learned there is a term for basically torturing a character like I've done to Lataine in this entire story. Whump. This is whump. Anyway, this is the last chapter of this particular story but definitely not the last story in the series. So if you enjoyed the story, stick around my page to find more. And I'm done pushing my own work for now. Enjoy!_

**Emmett POV**

I walked down the hall to the exam room that Lataine had been assigned. I knew she wanted to get through this quickly and I wanted to get her through it quickly. She'd already been through five shots and today was her last one. I was worried about how she was going to handle this. We had pushed her limits very far and I was worried they were to the point of cracking. And now I was going to be pushing them even farther.

I knocked on the door before walking in. Jasper was sitting in a chair off to the side and Lataine was lying on the exam table on her stomach, kicking her feet back and forth. It was a nervous habit of hers.

"You're almost done. Today is your last one," I said walking over to her, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"I want this over with and I don't ever want to go through it again," she said.

"I promise, I don't want you to have to go through it again," I said, pulling my stethoscope from around my neck. I listened only briefly to her heart but spent a few minutes listening to her lungs.

"You sound healthy Lataine. That means the shots worked. Unlike the first night when you sounded like crap." I normally wouldn't talk to a patient like that, but Lataine was my niece so the situation was different. I checked her chart on the computer. Her vitals looked good so I was ready to move on to the last shot.

I hit the red button on the panel on the wall near the door. A minute later there was a quick knock and my nurse opened the door. I told her what I needed, and she left to retrieve it. Normally, when shots were given, I would just let my nurse give them to the patient. But with Lataine it was different. I never had my nurse give her the shots. "Are you ready for this?" I asked her, leaning against my desk as I waited.

"Absolutely not. But I don't really have a choice in the matter do I?" she answered. Another knock on the door told me the nurse was ready so I opened the door, took the basket from her and then turned back to Lataine. As I got closer to her, Jasper stood up and approached the examining table to stand next to her.

I sat the basket down on the end of the table near her feet so she couldn't see what was in it. I tugged her jeans down and after sterilizing the site, quickly inserted the injection needle. The shot was over quickly and once I had bandaged it, I helped her sit up. For the first time she noticed the basket and that there was still a syringe in it. Not only was I giving her the antibiotic injection, but I had also had her allergy shot prepared. It was about a week early, but I was giving it to her now since she had had such a bad flair up with her asthma. She scooted back on the table into the corner, trying to get away from me and Jasper. "No! I don't want it! I don't need it!" she cried, shaking her head furiously.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you to get sick again. That's why I'm going to go ahead and give you your allergy shot now. Then you won't have to come back in a week."

I tried to move her forward gently, but she wouldn't budge. This was not looking good. "Lataine please," Jasper spoke in a calm but stern voice. "Don't make this difficult."

She still refused to move from the center of the table. He audibly sighed next to me. "I didn't want to do this Lataine, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to." I had a feeling I knew what he was thinking, and as much as I didn't like it, I knew it was necessary so I stepped out of his way as he came forward and picked her up. He placed her on the table in front of him and held her legs still between him and the table so that she could not kick. He grabbed both of her arms together in his and pulled them in front of her, making her sit still. She tried to squirm but she could not move under his grip. She started crying.

I rolled up the sleeve on her right arm wiped it with the alcohol, and picked up the syringe. She tried to hit at me but Jasper had her held too tightly. Her arm was extremely tense. "Lataine, loosen up your arm babe. It'll hurt more if you don't." Her arm remained tense and I knew it was a lost cause to argue, so I proceeded with the injection. "3, 2, 1," the needle was in and out of her skin in less than two seconds. The entire time, Jasper stood there kissing her forehead and whispering into her ear to calm her down. As soon as the needle was out and I had put on a bandaid, Jasper let her go. I felt terrible. I had never had to have her held down before.

As soon as her arm was all bandaged up I leaned her head against my chest. "Shh. You're all done. Just let it all out. I promise we won't let that happen again."

**Lataine POV**

As soon as I got home at about noon, I crashed. I woke up at about four-thirty to find daddy standing in my bedroom. I guess he had been watching me sleep. I started to push myself up with my right arm but then I let out a small cry and fell back into my pillows from the pain. Daddy walked over to me and layed down next to me.

"I'm mad at you," I said softly, watching his face.

"I figured you would be," he said, his face pensive as he began tracing his fingers up and down my arm, never getting too close to the injection site. "I didn't want to have to hold you down darlin', but you left me with no choice. You were fightin' and you weren't givin' in." His southern accent leaked into his words. It was funny how sometimes you could hear his southern roots in his speech but other times, you would never know it was there.

I sighed but didn't say anything for a moment. "Are you mad at me?"

"What reason do I have for being mad at you?" he asked.

"Because I tried to fight even though I knew it wouldn't work. I made things more difficult and kinda acted like a brat."

He smiled at me. "Darlin', I'm not angry at you for what happened today. We asked a lot from you. We asked you to trust me to give you the shots when you barely trust Emmett or Edward, we asked you to get one every day, and then we ended up giving you one extra today that you weren't expecting. I'm not mad at you for that. In fact, I'm proud of you for doing as well as you did. I'm disappointed that you won't just admit to me and your mom that you are not feeling well. You have to be more responsible. It's your asthma, I don't know how you are feeling. I already expressed my disappointment. I realize you are scared love, but you have to know that Edward and Emmett would never do anything to hurt you."

"They did this week. And you did too."

He sighed. "Yes we did. But all three of us had very good reasons for it. Even though it may not seem like it, every needle prick that caused you pain this week is going to help you in the long run."

I sighed. "I hate asthma. I hate it when everyone feels the need to take care of me. And I hate it when you tell them something's wrong. I don't want there to be anything wrong but there always is. And I hate it when everyone always fusses over me when I get sick."

"Darlin', I know you hate it. I wish there was something I could do about it, but I can't. We only worry about you because we care about you. That is the only reason I go against your wishes and tell Edward and Emmett that something is wrong. I want you to be healthy as often as possible. That's also the reason we all fuss over you. Renesmee has been fussed over too, just for different reasons."

I snuggled against his chest. "I'm not mad at you anymore daddy. I can't stay mad at you" I said, falling back to sleep.

Before I fell asleep, I heard him whisper, "I love you Lataine."


End file.
